


Two Dramaqueens

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Slash, Smut, Trust, argument, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English Version of "Zwei Dramaqueens"Another version of Ringos and Easys Argument and reconcilation in Episode 5888 "Anspannung (Tention) on June 28th. The story takes place after Ringo talked to Tobias in the office. A lot of Drama, Fluff and Slash/Smut.





	1. Arguement

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that title was necessary, because the two definetely are dramaqueens, especially in that episode. Have fun!

After his talk with Tobias, Ringo didn't know much more than before but he knew that he had to talk with Easy. He should have talked with him from the start, then everything wouldn't have gone so far. But he was Richard Beckmann afterall and it was still difficult for him to talk about his feelings, especially when he found them inappropriate, like jealousy for example. So he masked his insecurity with arrogance and hid his vulnerability behind a facade of indifference.

But usually Easy was the only person that could see through that, almost everytime - almost. He sighed, he had to apologize to Easy. One night without him had been enough and after what Easy said earlier he really was scared to loose him. "You are sick." , it echoed in his head. It wasn't the first time Easy said this to him in anger but everytime it reminded him of his biggest mistake, the kiosk intrigue. And that again reminded him that he already, almost lost Easy once. And sometimes he still wondered how Easy had managed to forgive him for that, most of the time he was just happy that he did. But when Easy had been able to forgive him for that, he would forgive him this time too, wouldn't he? At least Ringo hoped so. He had to talk to Easy, now.

But when he entered the flatshare, neither Easy nor Tobias were there. Then he remembered that Easy had said something about a late delivery, this morning and that he had to stay at the kiosk until 8 pm. That meant Ringo had still over an hour to think about the best way to apologize to his boyfriend. 

Suddenly he had an idea and quickly was on his way to his place. Just as he was rummaging through all the cupboards in the flatshare, Saskia entered the apartment. "Hey, a bit late for spring cleaning, don't you think?" , she asked jokingly. "Haha, very funny. Make yourself useful and tell me if we have candles somewhere." , he hissed at her, but quickly noticed that he had clearly adopted the wrong tone. "Sorry." , he said meekly. "It's okay. Still trouble with Easy?" , she asked. "Hmm." "By the way, candles are in the cupboard on the right." Of course Ringo had looked in every other drawer but that one. Annoyed he opened cabinet door to get the candles. "Looks like you are planning a romantic reconcilation?" , Saskia smiled. Ringo only commented that with a "Hmm." , before he left the flatshare with the candles in his hands to get back to Easys place. "Good luck!" , Saskia cat-called at Ringo. 

When Easy finally came home, he still was annoyed. He still was angry at Ringo and just couldn't understand how his boyfriend could pull a joke like that. Even if he maybe wasn't completly innocent himself, but quickly he put that thought aside. He was angry and hurt now and he didn't want to think logically, he only wanted to sulk.

But when he entered the flat, he noticed Ringo, who was sitting at the kitchen table and looked at him full of expectation. "Can we talk?" , Ringo asked calmly. "I don't know what's left to talk about." , Easy said annoyed. Yes, he knew in the moment he said those words that they weren't true and No he just didn't want to talk or argue now. His day had been crappy enough and the argument with Ringo hadn't made it any better. 

Because of Ringo he had worried abouth their relationship almost all day. He had thought about what it meant that Ringo wanted an open relationship so suddenly. He had even mentally prepared himself for a possible breakup. That was also the reason he couldn't focus on his photoshoot properly and even when his client still had been satisfied by his work, Easy knew he hadn't done his best today. And then he also had had trouble with the delivery for the kiosk. For today he had enough of discussions. 

"Please, Easy." , Ringo said and looked at Easy with an almost begging expression on his face. Easy leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed and said: "Okay. Talk." 

"I am sorry, Easy. I thought I was funny." , Ringo said sheepishly. "But you weren't funny." , Easy said reserved. "No I wasn't. I didn't want to upset you. And the last thing I wanted, was for us to break up." , Ringo said urgently. Easy only snorted. "Do you think I wanted that? I just found it so shitty that you weren't even a little bit jealous. Do you already care that less about me? And then on top you behaved like a arrogant asshole and didn't even think that somebody else could like me. If you don't find me attractive, then why are you with me?!" , he said angrily. Ringo only looked at him, Easy knew exactly how much he cared about him. 

"Of course I care about you, would I be here otherwise? And of course I was jealous. What do you think why I behaved like that?! Don't you think I know that you could have someone better, someone less complicated than me?!" , Ringo tried to explain. "If so, why didn't you tell me?" , Easy asked. "Because... my Ego can't deal with that... jealousy is uncool..." , Ringo answered quietly. "And come on, the thing with the open relationship was only a joke." , he added. "Only a joke?! Do you even know how hurtful that is, the feeling of not being enough. Why did you do that?" Easys temper flared up again. 

"Who started to tell me crap about meeting that guy and stuff?! And when I realized that you had only fooled me... I just wanted..." , Ringo also got angry now. "Let me guess, you just wanted to take revenge - typical Ringo." , Easy interrupted him. "No. I... everything just escaleted so quickly." , Ringo exclaimed, he didn't know what to say anymore. 

"Easy... can't we just forget about all that. I already said I am sorry and you fooled me too, so basically we are even..." , Ringo asked carefully. He didn't want to argue anymore. All he wanted was to finally hold Easy in his arms again. To show him that their relationship was more than enough for him, sometimes more than he thought he deserved.

"Well that's nice for you, that you just can forget about everything." , Easy said reserved. "Easy. What should I do..." , Ringo said discouraged. He approached Easy and carefully took his head in his hands. "Easy, I love you." , he said and looked his boyfriend deep in the eyes, before he captured Easys lips. The kiss was passionate and hungry. A last try to show Easy everything he couldn't put into words. A last try to express all his desperation and pain, to show Easy how sorry he was that he hurt him and that he didn't want to loose him. 

But shortly after, Easy stopped the kiss and pushed Ringo away. Both were breathing heavily. "I love you." , Ringo said softly. Damned, now he almost had tears in his eyes. So many feelings were rushing through his body right now. And he hoped that Easy would now finally end this terrible tention and forgive him.

At first a small smile appeared on Easys face but suddenly his expression turned cold and rejecting again. "Noted." , he said briefly. "Because saying I love you too would be uncool." He pated Ringo on the back and then headed - acting absolutly indifferent - towards his room.

Ringo looked at him startled. That was basically the last reaction he would have expected. He didn't know what to do anymore to fix this. And he also wasn't in the mood to further argue with Easy. It seemed like nothing what he said helped. He had tried to explain his behavior and he had been honest with Easy. Just like Tobias told him to. 

But Easys rejection hit him like a slap in the face and he wondered if Easy even noticed that he wasn't the only one hurting here. "Easy." , Ringo said quietly. Easy turned around. "Making his boyfriend believe that you have been with someone else just to make him jealous, is also hurtful." , Ringo said huskily and left the apartment without an other word.

Now it was Easy who stared at Ringo. And suddenly it seemed to finally hit Easy and he felt like only now he was able to think clearly again. And only now he realized why his boyfriend had behaved like he did. Of course he hurt Ringo too. How could he have been so stupid and miss that. And of course Ringo had been jealous, how could he not notice that? Usually he was one of the few people who could look behind Ringos facade. But it seemed like this time he had been blinded by anger and disappointment. Did they just really let a harmless joke - okay maybe two not that harmless jokes - become a relationship crisis, because of nothing. Their whole argument now occured so incredibly stupid and childish to Easy.

He was so deep in thought, that he only noticed the changes in his room, when he let himself fall on the bed, sighing deeply. Surprised he looked around the room. That must have been Ringos doing. The room was illuminated by the warm and shimmering light of candles, placed everywhere. Ringos Laptop was already set up perfectly for watching a movie, cuddled up in bed, like they have done it so many times before. And when he further looked around he saw that Ringo had even got a bottle of "Reconciliation champagne".

Now he felt even more stupid. Why had he have to be so stubborn? Why hadn't he just let it go after the kiss, instead of pushing Ringo away again. Then they could lie here together now - okay maybe not just lying - but instead he sat here, alone, feeling guilty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconcilation

Right when Ringo entered the room, Saskia knew something was up. And when Ringo immediately rushed past her and into the bathroom, she knew that the reconcilation must have gone wrong. "Ringo?" , she asked and knocked on the bathroom door. Nothing. "Ringo? Can I come in?" , she asked again. "Door is open." , it came from the bathroom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" , Saskia offered and sat next to Ringo on the floor. "Hmm." "You don't have to if you don't want to. We also can just sit here in silence you know." , Saskia said. She knew by now, that Ringo sometimes just needed some time until he could bring himself to talk about something. 

"Easy just doesn't forgive me." , he eventually said. "What happened? Tobias just said something about an open relationship and Easy only told me that he fooled you this morning?" , Saskia asked. "Easy was angry about me not being jealous of a guy that gave Easy his number in the Schiller yesterday. But actually I was jealous but of course I didn't show Easy, instead... well that doesn't matter. Anyhow Easy then made me think that he had a thing with that guy to make me jealous and -" 

"Wait. Does that mean Easy made you think, that he cheated on you?" , Saskia interrupted Ringo in disbelieve. "Well... yeah, basically." , Ringo said shyly. Hearing it like that, made it seem worse than Ringo thought it was until now. "You don't make jokes about something like that." , Saskia said outraged. 

"Hmm. And when I found out, that he had only fooled me, I thought that I could fool him a bit too. I really thought I was funny. I told him that I don't care, because I'd actually like to have an open relationship. And then Easy totally went crazy and when I told him that it was only a joke, he got even more angry. I really didn't mean to hurt him..." , he explained.

"Oh, Ringo..." , Saskia shighed, while she thought that the two definitely had a propensity for drama. "I basically apologized a hundred times. I tried to explain him, why I reacted like that and first I thought he understood but then he just rejected me again. I don't know what to do anymore." , Ringo said.

"I think Easy should also apologize to you instead of just sulking. You both didn't exactly cover yourself in glory this time." , Saskia said. "I know." , Ringo muttered. "Come on. Everything will be fine. Easy will calm down eventually and then he'll realize that this whole argument is really dumb. You two can't be mad at each other for long, anyway." , she said encouragingly. 

"I am not mad anymore, just sad. I just want to put that stupid argument behind us, so everything will be normal again. I just want him back." , Ringo admitted. "Ringo, I am sure it won't even take 10 minutes until Easy will turn up here and apologize to you." , Saskia said, because other than Ringo she had heared that the door had quietly opened and she was pretty sure that it was Easys steps she had just heared from the stairs. Easy probably looked for Ringo in his room.

"Come on." , Saskia said and stood up and held out her hand. "I just baked some cupcakes. They also help with lovesickness." , she smiled. Ringo also had to smile now and followed her out of the room.

When they entered the living room, they were - just like Saskia predicted - facing Easy, who was just walking down the stairs. The couple froze and just stared at each other, no one really knew what to say. Whereas Saskia walked over to the fridge, got some cupcakes and put them on a plate, which she gave Ringo. "Here. These are for you, you dramaqueens. But you only get them if you reconcile and one of them is for Tobias. I'll let you alone now." , she said and went upstairs in her room, not without hissing a "Now it's your turn to apologize." to Easy while passing him. 

When Saskia was gone, both finally moved again. Easy approached Ringo, who put the plate with the cupcakes on the table. "I am sorry." , Easy said nervously. He hoped that Ringo won't react as stubborn as he had before. "I am sorry about what I said. About making you think I met up with that Louis. I just was so disappointed, because of how you've reacted in the Schiller... that you were not jealous. I know I hurt you too. I just didn't think about it." , Easy explained.

"Easy. I was jealous, but I didn't want to be. I trust you." , Ringo said vivid. "You know, sometimes I just think you could have every good looking guy. Why me out of all people? I really was afraid, that I am not enough for you or that I even bore you." , Easy admitted.

"Easy..." , Ringo said in disbelieve , "You are the only one, I could ever imagine having a relationship with. Even against all common sense. I only want you. What I have with you is already so much more than I ever had with anyone else. You drive me absolutely insane, Easy Winter." Easy looked at his boyfriend, amazed. He smiled, it felt good to hear these words.

"But sometimes I am afraid, that someday you will realize, that you could have someone better. Someone who has more time for you, someone who isn't as complicated as me. For me everything is still so new. I still have to get used to everything I feel when I am with you. And sometimes that just overwhelms me. It's not that easy for me to show my emotions, even if I know that I can talk about anything with you. Sometimes I just stand in my own way, but usually you know that." , Ringo said.

"Ringo, I also, only want you. I love you with all your flaws. And I know you've changed, but that it's still hard for you sometimes and that's totally okay. But usually I understand that, I don't know what was wrong with me this time. I am sorry, that I was so stubborn." , Easy said. "I love you too, you know." , he added smirking. 

Ringo sighed in relieve. It was like a huge weight was finally lifted off both their shoulders. For a moment they just looked at each other. And suddenly it couldn't go fast enough for the two to close the distance between them. Finally their lips met in a passionate kiss, that released a firework of emotions in their veins. Easys clinged to Ringos shirt, while Ringo burried his hands in Easys hair. They kissed as if they needed each others lips to breathe. All their feelings, the fear, the tention and the longing for each other were expressed in that kiss.

Easy pushed Ringo back to the couch, without letting go of his lips. Ringos shoved his hands under his boyfriends T-Shirt, pulling him closer. Meanwhile they were both lying on the small coach, Easy on top of Ringo, still kissing him like there is no tomorrow. He already had unbuttoned half of Ringos Shirt and left no doubt, that what he wanted to do to him, was definetely not G-rated. That they were right in the living room of the flatshare? Irrelevant. That someone could come in at any moment? Not that irrelevant but forgotten. In this moment there didn't exsist much more for them than each other and their passion. 

They didn't come to their senses again until they heared the door bell ring and they at least realized that either one of them had to open the door now or Saskia will eventually come down to do just that. Both meant that they had to pause their "activities" for now. So Ringo reluctantly stood up and opened the door. "Elli, since when do you ring the bell?" , he asked surprised. Elli entered the apartment and just wanted to explain herself, when she saw Easy next to the couch, who frantically rearranged his clothes. Together with Ringos messy hair that could only mean one thing. "The way you two are looking, you were lucky that I didn't just come in." , she said grinning cheekily. "Sorry that I interrupted you boys. I just wanted to pick up some stuff, as long as Paco isn't here." , she added and quickly made her way to their - now only Pacos - room.

As soon as Elli was gone, Easy approached Ringo and wraped his arms around him. "Somebody always has to interrupt us in this flatshare." , he said pouting. He just wanted to pull his boyfriend in another kiss, when Ringo said: "Wait. I know where nobody will disturb us." He should have thought of this sooner, but it seemed like his brain had been to busy, thinking about the ten best ways to get Easy out of his clothes, until now. He took Easys hand and quickly led him out of the door.


	3. Two Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the reconcilation, so what is missing? Yes! Of course the... Reconcilation S... - well you know, adult stuff and so on. :D Enjoy a nice chapter of smut. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to translate the 3rd chapter. I hope you like it. :)

When they entered Easys and Tobias apartment shortly after, Easy looked kind of confused at Ringo. "I arranged that we'll have the flat to ourselves for tonight." , Ringo said and smirked.

"You really thought of everything." , Easy smiled when they both entered the bedroom. When Easy again saw all the candles, that were still burning, he felt a wave of guilt rushing over him again. "I am sorry that I ruined your surprise.", he said sheepishly. "It's okay, we can catch up on that now. It's not too late for a romantic night." , Ringo said with a meaningful smile on his face. "Well, that's good." , Easy answered, drawing his boyfriend closer again.

"Reconcilation champagne?" , Ringo made a reference to their talk this morning and tried to open the bottle. But Easy stopped him. "You know... I don't really want champagne right now..." , he said in a seductive tone. "So what do you want instead?" , Ringo asked with a grin. Easy answered that question with a kiss and of course Ringo was kissing him back.

Without breaking the kiss Easy carefully pushed Ringo on the bed and slowly striped of his shirt. Of course Ringo let himself fall on the bed with pleasure, but not without pulling Easy on top of him. Easy pulled away from his boyfriend, so he could look him in the eyes. "I love you." , he said, gently caressing Ringos cheek. For a moment they both lost themselves in each others eyes. It seemed like time stood still between them. In this moment, the world around them could have come to an end and they probalby wouldn't have noticed. There were way to fascinated by each other when their lips met again.

Carefully Easys lips wandered to Ringos neck, softly nibbling on the sensitive spot right behind his lovers ear. A groan escaped from Ringos mouth. Meanwhile Easys lips were all over Ringos torso, carefully caressing every inch of his body. When Ringo moaned again, a satisfied grin appeared on Easys face. He loved driving his lover crazy. Slowly he let his hands slide further down to open Ringos belt. 

Ringo shoved his hands under Easys shirt. He pulled Easy closer, so he finally could take off his shirt too. After all it was not fair, that he was lying here only in boxershorts, while Easy still was fully dressed. Ringo turned around, so he was now on top of his boyfriend. And not shortly after Easy had lost all his clothes and soon also Ringos boxershort joined the other clothes on the floor.

Ringo took Easys face in his hands and kissed him, first tenderly, then more and more demanding. Now it was Easys turn to moan, when Ringos body pressed against his and created some much needed friction. He burried his hands in the younger mans hair, tried to draw him even closer. Their kisses weren't fiercly anymore, they were soft and loving. This wasn't just about satisfying their needs, but about showing the other how much they love him, slowly and tenderly.

Ringos hands massaged Easys torso. He caressed his neck with kisses, once gently and then again in a way that let Easy arche his back, moaning for more. "Let me take care of you." , Ringo whispered in Easys ear, who only groaned in excitement when Ringos lips found their way further down. Now Easy couldn't hold back his moans any longer.

Ringo took his time. He fully concentrated on making his boyfriend feel good. With every tender touch and every kiss he tried to show his lover, that he really was absolutly enough for him. And when Easy opened his eyes and saw Ringos face. He got goose bumps and all his self-doubts vanished in the moment he looked in Ringos eyes. Because Ringo looked at him like he was treasure and Easy wondered how he could have ever doubted Ringos love for him.

"I love you." , Easy whispered and turned around, so he was again on top of Ringo, before he captured his lips again. He also wanted to take care of his boyfriend now, make him feel just as cherished as he felt now. But shortly after Easys lips had started to wander further down, Ringo pulled him back up again. "Sleep with me." , he whispered.

Just as Easy grabbed the lube and wanted to turn in their usual position, Ringo stopped him again. "No... I want, that you..." , he said sheepishly. Carefully he took Easys hand, pushed it further down, over his back until it came to rest on his butt. Ringo hoped that through this gesture, Easy would understand what he wanted. "You want, that I... you?" , Easy asked surprised. They never had done it like this before. And usually they also weren't so shy to talk about what they wanted in bed, but today it was different somehow. Ringo even seemed a bit insecure, when he nodded and softly pushed himself against Easys hand.

A smile appeared on Easys face and tenderly he pulled Ringo closer and kissed him. Carefully he started to prepare his boyfriend, first pushing one finger inside him, then adding an other. Ringo moaned, arched his back, pushed himself against Easy. Just when Easy wanted to take the next step, Ringo stopped him. "Easy?" His voice was rough and tentatively, just like he wasn't sure if he really wanted to say something. Easy looked at Ringo and again he saw that glance of insecurity in his eyes, Easy didn't quite know what it meant.

"Easy... be careful.. okay... I ... I haven't done this before..." , Ringo said and blushed slightly. Easy looked at his boyfriend in surprise. "Never? Like not even with someone else?" , he asked. "I never could give up control. But with you... I trust you... I want you... only you." , Ringo answered quietly. Easy lovingly looked at Ringo. The knowledge that, despite Ringos numerous sex partners, he was the first one he would experience this with, made him feel butterflys in his stomach. 

"Ringo, you don't do this because you feel like you have to proove something to me, do you?" , Easy asked worried. He didn't want that his boyfriend felt pressured in any way, because of their argument earlier. "No, you idiot." , Ringo said smirking. He pulled Easy closer so their foreheads now rested against each other. He looked deeply in Easys eyes, he wanted that his boyfriend understood how much this all meant to him. "I do this, because I want to. I love you and... i want to be yours... completely." , he whispered.

Easy smiled a loving smile. He didn't hear such profound words from Ringo that often, especially in bed. Softly he carassed Ringos cheek, closed the distance between them and kissed his boyfriend. It was a slow, tender kiss. Easy kissed Ringo until he felt that his lover had fully relaxed. Only then he carefully pushed inside him, of course without letting go of his lips. He gave his boyfriend as much time as he needed to get used to him and the new feeling and only started to move slowly when Ringo gave him the okay for it.

Ringo moaned and let his head fall back, when he felt Easy inside of him. His body felt like it was on fire, a fire of passion, everything felt so much more intense. Every kiss, every touch, so familiar and still new, drove him crazy with lust. The feeling to be so intimate with Easy and being able to just let go, like never before, made this moment only more special. 

Easy also was overwhelmed by how Ringo fully dedicated himself to him and only him. The view of Ringo, how he laid there under him completly undone, turned him on so much that he thought he might explode of pleasure at any moment. Every touch, so electrifying. Every kiss, so full of passion. It was a firework of emotions, that seemed to burn down in both their veins right now.

And when Easy lifted Ringos leg up and put it around his hip, to slightly change the angle he pushed in him, Ringos mind went blank. Easy now hit exactly that sensitive spot in Ringo, that left him a moaning mess. He groaned, followed by a husky: "Oh God Easy!" The feeling was so intense, almost to intense and suddenly stars exploded in front of his eyes and pushed him over the edge. And when Rino pulled Easy closer and kissed him hungrily, to savor the last moments of his orgasm, Easy also came with a relieving moan.

Both didn't know how long they had been lying here, still on top of each other, still wrapped in each others arms. Both trying to catch their breathe and slowly come back to reality. Carefully Easy rolled of Ringo and lied next to him. With a smile he looked at his boyfriend, who also smiled at him. "Are you okay?" , he asked. "More than okay." , Ringo smirked and embraced his lover so Easy could lie his head on his chest and he could run his fingers through his hair. "Can I ask you something?" , Easys asked again. "It was perfect." , Ringo answered without waiting for the actual question and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. "I love you." , Easy whispered. "I love you, too." , Ringo said.

For a while they were just lying there, in each others arms, enjoying the afterglow of passionate sex. Suddenly Easy laughed. "What?" , Ringo looked at him in confusion. "Do you still know what we argued about? We are such idiots." , he said still amused. "Hmm. But you are my idiot." , Ringo smirked and pulled Easy closer. Easy laughed: "Is that so?" "Yeah." , Ringo smiled and then their lips met in another deep kiss.


End file.
